As online messaging has become more and more prevalent, a new form of short hand communications has developed using emojis. For example, emojis are used to express certain feelings and/or provide context to an electronic message. Often, people use emojis to fill in the loss of communicated information in normal face-to-face conversations that would normally occur through tone of voice, body language, inflections, and/or the like. The difference between an offensive remark and playful remark can depend on how the statement is presented. Similarly, a recipient of a textual message may be insulted if read in one way and amused if read in another way. However, the sender of the message has little control on how a recipient of a message is going to read the message. A sender may write the message carefully such that the message as innocuously as possible. However, the sender may find writing innocuous messages to be cumbersome and overly verbose. Furthermore, humorous messages often teeter on the line of offensive and funny.
Emojis are a good way for a sender to indicate how the author of the message intends to communicate the message. For example, adding a smiley face emoji or a laughing emoji to the end of a harsh statement may indicate that the statement is made in jest.
Emojis are also useful as a short hand to convey a thought or feeling in a message. Emojis may aid in conveying a message in a more whimsical and light hearted manner. In many cases, emojis can be used to discuss a heavy and/or tense subject in a less serious manner. For example, an angry face or sad face emoji may be a less socially awkward way of expressing an emotion to a recipient instead of bluntly stating with words that the recipient has made them angry or sad. Senders of messages may also find that conveying a message with emojis is less likely to incite a defensive response.
Additionally, in some cases having a third party for certain communications may also be beneficial. Often times, having a third party mediator provide an uncomfortable message may reduce the tension among the parties involved. For example, consultants are sometimes hired by a company to provide an independent solution to a problem which may involve uncomfortable truths, such as having to reduce the number of employees and/or selling the company. By having an independent consultant determine and communicate the uncomfortable solution, relationships between the employees and managers of the company may be less stressed than had the solution been advised and communicated by the managers.
As such, it would be beneficial to implement a system and method of emoji based commands such that the emojis may be used for uncomfortable subject matter. Furthermore, it would be beneficial if the system and method could leverage the benefits of having a neutral third party communicate some of the messages along with the emoji based commands.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.